


Only if you knew

by Jai_blu



Category: Kuroshitsuji, sebastian x bradroy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_blu/pseuds/Jai_blu





	Only if you knew

SEBATSIAN POV  
Lately Bradroy been acting kind of strange. He won’t talk to me ,he won’t look me in the eye, and what scares me that he hasn’t made an explosions in two weeks. I really am worried about him, but on the other hand Mey-rin is still as Clumsy as ever as for Finny still adorable.” I don’t how to feel Mr.Ciel it’s just weird “. I heard as I walked up to the young master door with a gentle knock.” Come in “. I walked in and happened to Bradroy a blushing mess as Ciel ass his usual self with a smirk with his fingers crossed under his chin. 

Bradroy got and said his goodbyes and left the room not even glancing my.” Young Master what was that about if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked sitting down his afternoon tea. I sighed as I thought the blond that exited the room. But one thing I so happened to notice I that he hasn’t been smoking nor drinking. To be honesty I think he’s dying slowly.” He actually been having bad thoughts and it’s stressing in out terribly.” I stood up next to him with a questioning look.” And these thoughts have to do with what exactly?” I knitted my eyes together thinking about what could it be.” None of your business obviously if he came to me, stop talking and got up and left the room when you came in.” He said with a slight giggling as I rolled my eyes laughing at his humor , I let out a sigh of a annoyance.” Your dismissed.” He said laugh is ass off as I took a deep breath and bowed. But my voice showed my anger from how deep it was.” Yes my lord.” I left the room instantly. I closed he door leaning my back onto it with my eyes closed. I sighed rubbing my fingers through my hair standing back up walking down the stairs having a bad feeling Mey-rin was going to break something.” Sebastian!! I’ve got the things you ne-“she was cut off in the middle of her sentence collapsing onto me. I landed on my back as she landed on top of me. I kept a straight face as I lifted my arms and caught the falling stuff.” Mey-rin what did I tell you about running in the house.” I asked sitting up looking at her.” I’m sorry about that Mr.Sebastian.” I stood up with her tell her to take a break and I got the rest like usual. I sighed again but, a image of short blonde hair strike my mind again. I shook my head again heading to the kitchen past the servant area when something haven’t to caught my ear.” Sebastian why do you do this to me out of all people in the world me.” A deep husky American accent. I stopped what I was doing and looked through the crack of the door to see his laying on his back looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He sighed and got up walking to the door as I pretended to walk past his door.” Hello “. I said but kept walking toward the kitchen to get dinner preparations ready for the young master.

Bradroy pov 

That Sebastian he gets me every time. His smirks, the way he walks, his perfect red eyes, his beautiful raven hair and mostly the way he just do him. Staring up at the ceiling just think about how he makes me feel. I sighed out.” Sebastian why do you do this to me out of all people in the world me” I sighed out again getting from my bed from my break walking over to the door and open it to see the devil that I desired.” Hello “. He said keeping it pushing like the sexy busy body he is. As his back was towards me I started lick my lips looking down to keep myself from having a heart attack about how sexy and feminine he so happened to be. I felt a pain in my lower half and fixed it saving my problem for later walking behind him back to the kitchen to cook dinner.


End file.
